Con todo su amor
by Sari Hatake
Summary: Boruto podría llegar a comprender sobre las tontas acciones de su padre, podría acostumbrarse... Pero no le agradaba que dejará el almuerzo una y otra vez que su mamá le preparó a su papá con todo su amor... Basado en el capítulo 3 de Naruto Gaiden. Dos capítulos.
1. Chapter 1

**N** aruto © **M** asashi **K** ishimoto

 **.**

 **.**

 **C** on todo su amor

 **.**

 **.**

Muchos no logran comprender la actitud que tiene Boruto con su padre, él sabe que su padre no es malo después de todo; solo que se enfada demasiado con él por sus acciones tontas, a veces porque Naruto no pasa tiempo con su esposa y con sus hijos como se esperaba debido a su puesto de séptimo Hokage, puede que Boruto llegue a comprenderlo porque se estaba acostumbrando, pero… Odiaba principalmente esto… Y esto es difícil de acostumbrarse.

—Boruto…—la voz de su amable madre lo llamaba, por lo tanto, el Uzumaki se acercó a su mamá.

— ¿Sí mamá?

— ¿Me puedes hacer un favor?—le preguntó Hinata, mientras envolvía delicadamente el bento con un trapo para que pueda ser fácilmente transportado—. Es de suma importancia Boruto, y yo creo que puedas hacerlo.

— ¡Claro que sí-ttebasa! Dime que es mamá—dijo feliz Boruto, le encantaba ayudar a su mamá—. Confía en mí-ttebasa.

— ¿Le puedes dar el almuerzo a papá?—habló feliz la mujer mientras le daba el bento en sus manos—. Tu padre debe de tener mucha hambre por tanto trabajo que tiene, por favor hijo, ¿se lo darás a tu papá?

Boruto frunció el ceño, viendo el bento que le hizo su mamá con mucho esfuerzo y amor a Naruto. Suspiro pesadamente, no estaba muy seguro que papá recibiría su almuerzo por «todo» el trabajo que tiene. Encoge los brazos, no quería decepcionar a su mamá, su mamá no tiene la culpa que su padre sea un completo idiota y mal agradecido. Bien, sea rechazado o no, se lo daría y no le importaba para nada como fuera su reacción… Todo por su mamá.

—Está bien mamá, se lo daré—Boruto tuvo que evitar decir «idiota» a su padre, porque Hinata se molestaría con él por insultar a Naruto, aunque sea cierto, después se pondría triste Hinata y Boruto se sentirá mal—. Pero… Mamá, ¿estás segura que se lo comerá-ttebasa? Ya sabes cómo es él-ttebasa.

—Es cierto Boruto-chan, sin embargo…—entonces colocó sus manos en sus hombros y le sonrió con ternura—… Quiero intentarlo, hazlo por mí Boruto-chan.

—…—por unos segundos infló sus mejillas el pequeño Uzumaki, seguía dudando pero cuando se trata un favor para su mamá, él no decía «no»—… Está bien mamá—luego alzó sus comisuras—, se lo daré.

—Gracias Boruto.

 **.**

 **.**

Boruto corrió hacia la oficina de Naruto, teniendo cuidado que el bento no se esparciera por todo el traste, porque si no lo hacía, los esfuerzos de su mamá serían en vano y Boruto no quería eso. Su mamá se pondría triste y mucho menos quería eso. El Uzumaki llegó a la oficina de papá, cuando quería tocar la puerta esta se abrió y vio a Naruto sonriente al encontrarse con su hijo mayor.

— ¿Qué pasa Boruto?—preguntó sin ningún tono de preocupación, ya sabía que se trataba de su visita—. ¿Algo ocurre-ttebayo?

—Toma…—extendió su brazo con el bento—. Mamá me envió para darte tu almuerzo.

—Vaya…—Naruto sonríe triste, al parecer Boruto llegó un poco tarde; coloca su mano derecha en la cabeza de su hijo y mueve su cabello rubio—. Lo siento mucho Boruto, pero tengo una reunión muy importante y me están esperando.

—Pero… Mamá…

—Lo sé hijo, sin embargo no puedo comérmelo ahora. Espero que llegues a comprenderme.

—Naruto…—una tercera voz surgió en las espaldas de Naruto, el séptimo Hokage volteó atrás y vio a su viejo amigo y su mano derecha, Nara Shikamaru—. Tenemos que irnos, el señor feudal nos está esperando.

—Sí—asiste Naruto y camina a los pasillos que dirigen la salida de la torre junto con Shikamaru—. Boruto, dile a tu madre que también me perdone-ttebayo.

Boruto se molesta y ve el bento de su mamá. Cierra los ojos y alcanza a escuchar los pasos de Naruto irse. Lo sabía desde un principio, sabía que no se lo comería.

—Idiota…

 **.**

 **.**

—Vaya, entonces no se lo comió…—dijo Hinata un poco triste, suspiró cansadamente y volvió a sonreír—… Gracias Boruto-chan por todo.

—Lo siento mucho mamá—murmuró con pena y tristeza. Boruto dirigió su mirada al suelo, odiaba ese sentimiento, ese sentimiento que aplastaba su corazón. No le agradaba para nada, para él es molestoso y estúpido—. En serio, lo siento-ttebasa.

—No te preocupes Boruto-chan, no es tu culpa. Papá es un hombre muy ocupado, eso es todo—hizo una pausa y una gran idea le surgió en su cabeza la Hyuga—. ¿Qué te parece si comemos juntos?

—Me parece bien…—dijo no muy seguro el rubio.

—Entonces llama a tu hermana para que comamos juntos—le guiñó el ojo y se dirigió a la cocina.

Hinata creyó que Boruto no lo había visto, pero el niño vio los rastros de tristeza en el rostro de Hinata al enterarse que su esposo no se comió el almuerzo que ella preparó. Eso hizo enojar más a Boruto, su madre no merecía esto, su papá es completo idiota. Boruto apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos de pusieron blancos, era lo que más odiaba de su padre… El rechazo de cada almuerzo que su mamá le preparaba a su papá con todo su amor.

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2

**N** aruto © **M** asashi **K** ishimoto

 **.**

 **.**

 **C** on todo su amor

 **.**

 **.**

Le dio un trago del té que le preparó su mamá, aún tenía aquella sensación de culpa por no poder cumplir con su misión y se sentía demasiado enojado por haberle hecho esto a su mamá. Él estaba más que acostumbrado por todas las boberías que su estimado padre le hacía, no era la primera vez, ni mucho será la última vez que su papá lo desilusionaría; hasta ya no le importaba, pero su mamá no tenía que recibir esto.

Su mamá, Hinata Hyuga, es una mujer dulce, amable con todos los habitantes de la aldea y leal… Boruto no podría evitarse preguntar cómo es que su mamá se enamoró de un idiota como Naruto, dejó la taza, con el rostro serio y después dejó escapar un suspiro.

— ¿Qué pasa Boruto-chan?— Hinata preguntó preocupada por la actitud que está tomando su hijo mayor, después pensó por unos segundos y luego se dio cuenta lo que ocurría—. Es sobre el almuerzo que no pudiste darle a tu padre, ¿verdad Boruto?—entonces, para calmar un poco la tensión, sonrió tiernamente—. No te preocupes hijo, no tienes que ponerte triste.

—Pero…—Boruto apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos se pudieran blancos. Odiaba esa sensación de culpa y quisiera no ser un inútil ante este tipo de situaciones—…Mamá… Yo… Papá es un tonto-ttebasa.

—No es un tonto—aclaró su madre tranquilamente, cosa que le impresionó demasiado a Boruto—. Es solo que está muy ocupado, ser Hokage no es cosa sencilla, es muy serio. Tu padre tiene que atender asuntos importantes para el bienestar de la aldea, y tú lo sabes bien Boruto.

—Claro… Supongo que tienes razón, mamá—murmuró enojado el Uzumaki, volvió a suspira y pensó— «Por supuesto, tiene tiempo para esas cosas, pero no tiene tiempo para esperar solo un minuto y comer tan solo el almuerzo que le prepara mamá… Es un idiota-ttebasa».

Sin embargo, el sexto sentido de Hinata le decía otra cosa; Boruto no estaba contento con su respuesta y aun pensaba que Naruto era un idiota. Suspiró cansada, Hinata comprendía que Boruto quería más atención de su padre, es obvio, ya que Naruto no ha está tan presente con su hijo como el pequeño esperaba. De repente la puerta de la casa Uzumaki-Hyuga se abrió, Boruto y Hinata dirigieron su vista hacia la puerta y entonces apareció Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Hola!—saludó el séptimo Hokage, entró y después cerró la puerta—. ¿Cómo están querida familia-ttebayo?

—Muy bien—respondió Hinata, levantándose de su asiento y darle un beso en la mejilla de bienvenida a su esposo—. ¿Cómo te fue?

—Bien, dar misiones, arreglar cosas, una reunión… Lo normal.

—Que bien—su esposa sonrió, le alegraba que su marido estuviera sano y salvo.

—Claro… Que bien-ttebasa—masculló Boruto, clavando sus ojos de enojo a Naruto. Tanto Naruto como Hinata se sorprendieron sobre la actitud de su hijo, entonces Boruto se levantó de su asiento demasiado molesto y se fue a su habitación dejando a sus padres confundidos.

 **.**

 **.**

Boruto se encontraba sentado en su cama, viendo con triste a una foto familiar donde los cuatro eran más unidos, cuando su padre trataba de hacerlo cuando él era más pequeño. De repente, se escucharon golpes en la puerta, Boruto colocó la foto donde estaba y esperaba tranquilamente la voz de la persona que quería hablar con él.

—Boruto, ¿puedo entrar-ttebayo?—la voz de Naruto se esparció por toda la habitación, Boruto respiró hondo y tranquilizó su enojo.

—Si quieres…

A continuación la puerta se abrió, Naruto entró a la habitación de su hijo con el rostro cubierto de culpa y finalmente se dirigió a la cama de su hijo para tomar asiento. Boruto cruzó los brazos y evito dirigirle la mirada a su padre, no podría olvidar eso tan fácilmente… Simplemente es imperdonable. Más tarde, Naruto se sentó a lado de su hijo y pensó en las palabras apropiadas para iniciar la conversación.

— ¿Me puedes decir porque tan molesto-ttebayo?—Naruto ya lo sabía y no porque su esposa le dijo el motivo, porque desde que no aceptó el almuerzo que preparó su esposa, ahí supo que su hijo se enojaría—. Soy todo oído.

—Yo lo puedo soportarlo… Pero a mi mamá no.

— ¿Qué?—el Uzumaki mayor cuestionó confundido, entonces su hijo volteó a verlo demasiado furioso y fue lo suficientemente valiente para no llorar en frente de su padre, él tenía que demostrar que él es fuerte.

—Digo—su voz fue grave, con rastros de tristeza y sin tartamudeos—, yo puedo soportar que no me hagas caso como yo espero-ttebasa. Pero papá, por favor, no quiero que le hagas lo mismo a mamá. Te lo suplico-ttebasa. Ella siempre hace ese almuerzo con todo su amor, sin embargo—Boruto hace una pausa, tragó duro el resto de saliva que le queda en su boca, refrescando por unos segundos su garganta, apretó los diente y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas derramaran sus mejillas, pero eso no evitó que continuara hablando—. ¡Eres un tonto! ¡Siempre rechazas su comida y ella se pone triste! ¡Lo peor es que tú no te das cuenta-ttebasa!

Boruto no podía parar de llorar, Naruto suspiró y observó por un tiempo el techo de la habitación del niño. Naruto entendió el enojo de su hijo, él aun es un niño y no comprende mucho sobre la verdad de la vida de un ninja, sin embargo, Naruto comprende que lo que está haciendo está mal y solo porque tiene mucho trabajo, no es buena excusa para dejar a un lado a su familia.

Naruto colocó su mano en la cabeza de Boruto, el niño se sorprendió y rápidamente fue a ver su padre. Naruto alzó un poco las comisuras de sus labios y dijo:

—Boruto… Tú sabes bien que ser el líder de la aldea conlleva una gran responsabilidad.

—Lo mismo dijo mamá—susurró el niño Uzumaki sin dejar de ver a su padre.

—Pero, igual tienes razón—el séptimo Hokage continuo hablando, el niño no podría creerlo… Su padre, el líder de Konoha, le está diciendo que tiene la razón—. Por eso, lo siento mucho por hacer esto, quizá es porque si soy un tonto después de todo-ttebayo.

—No… No eres tonto, solo que eres distraído-ttebasa—el niño se sonrojó un poco—. Solo digo que… tal vez sea también mi culpa por no llegar a comprenderte-ttebasa.

Naruto suspiró tranquilamente, mantuvo la pequeña sonrisa y mostró nada más su dedo menique de la mano derecha.

— ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una promesa?—Boruto prestó más atención a las palabras de su padre—. Prometo que jamás dejaré el almuerzo de tu mamá a un lado y también dejaré a un lado mi trabajo por unos minutos para estar más cerca con tu mamá, tu hermana y a ti, Boruto.

— ¿Seguro?—el hijo de Naruto no pudo evitar preguntar, ha tenido varias decepciones con su padre y no le gustaría otra decepción—. ¿No romperás tu promesa-ttebasa?

— ¡Por supuesto que no!—entonces infló su pecho y exclamó muy seguro de sí mismo—. ¡Yo jamás retrocedo mis palabras, ese es mi camino ninja-ttebayo! Confía en mi Boruto.

Suspiró Boruto, no perdía nada con intentarlo. Después asistió con la cabeza y le mostró una gran sonrisa. Entonces junto su pequeño dedo menique con el de su padre y su pacto se selló. Valdría la pena intentarlo.

—Está bien, es una promesa-ttebasa.

 **.**

 **.**

Hola, leí algunos comentarios que me pidieron una pequeña continuación. Bueno, pues aquí está, sus órdenes nos cumplidas XD. Espero que no les vaya a decepcionar la pequeña continuación y gracias por todos los que leyeron la historia.

Gracias por leer XD

Nos vemos.


End file.
